Tout peut briller de milles feux
by Bernie Calling
Summary: OS pour la fête nationale Belge, séquelle de je suis en vie et de il ne fallait pas. /modifié 4/06/2009/


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, séquelle de « je suis en vie », et de « il ne fallait pas »

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteur **: Duo, Heero, Wufei, Relena, Marka et Trinita.

Attention Lemon

* * *

Tout peut briller de milles feux.

**

* * *

**

**Juillet AC 213**

Il y aura bientôt deux ans que Trinita a été adoptée par les deux ex-pilotes 01 et 02.

Duo, torse nu dans son dessous de pyjama bleu roi, marchait de long en large dans leur chambre. Heero, n'était pas plus habillé, quoique son dessous soit noir, Il était assis en lotus sur le lit, il ne disait rien et le regardait faire.

Maxwell fulminait, il y avait longtemps que Yuy ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état. Alors, il se préparait à répondre aux attaques, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il savait qu'il lui faisait un coup bas, même s'il n'était pas vraiment responsable et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Tout en le regardant, une idée saugrenue lui passe par la tête. Il devrait lancer une gamme de pyjama, rien que le dessous. C'était tellement rare qu'ils mettent le dessus juste pour descendre certains dimanche matin.

Pris dans sa réflexion, il esquive un sourire en pensant à leur dessus qui ne servent à rien. Duo vient de s'arrêter.

-« Ca te fait sourire en plus d'annuler nos vacances ! » Gronde le natté. La colère monte encore d'un cran, devant le micro sourire qu'arbore son amant.

-« C'est toi qui annule, tu peux partir avec les enfants. Si je peux, je viendrais vous retrouver. » Répond simplement le brun, il n'avait jamais voulu priver ni Duo, ni les enfants de leurs vacances, juste faire son métier et ce pourquoi il était payé grassement.

-« Des vacances sans toi, non merci, en plus, c'est toi qui voulais voir le Japon. » Rappelle le natté en reprenant sa marche devant le lit.

-« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

-« J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser la tuer. » Peste le châtain quand il arrive près du mur avant de se retourner pour partir dans l'autre sens toujours d'une démarche nerveuse.

-« Est-ce qu'on aurait eu la paix ! Duo, on frise l'incident diplomatique, une troisième guerre. » Insiste Yuy pour essayer de faire entendre raison à son amant, sans bonne raison, jamais il n'aurait dit qu'il ne partait pas en vacances avec eux.

-« Le bonbon rose ne peut pas se prendre un autre gigolo. » Lâche Duo quand il arrive de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-« Si son mari, ce n'est pas à ça que je sers. » Répond d'un ton neutre le métis.

Duo le fusille du regard en passant devant lui, avant de continuer de faire les cent pas de sa démarche chaloupée, Heero suivait le mouvement de ses hanches. C'est bien qu'il sait qu'il doit faire ceinture quand il est dans cet état parce qu'il l'énerverait bien que pour le plaisir de le voir bouger. C'est fou ce que le corps de son amant éveille encore en lui, autant qu'au premier jour, il n'en est jamais rassasié.

-« Pourquoi toi, il n'y en a pas un autre con pour y aller ! » Râle Maxwell.

-« Elle veut le meilleur pour la défendre, elle et son futur bébé. » Précise Yuy sans lâcher son homme des yeux, se sentant de plus en plus en forme à le voir bouger ainsi, du coup il a de moins en moins la tête à la conversation et essayer de faire comprendre ses raisons à son homme.

-« Tu as la tête qui enfle Heero. » Gronde le natté en s'arrêtant devant le lit, il soupire et secoue la tête devant ce que vient de lui sortir son compagnon, même s'il devait admettre que c'était sûrement vrai, mais il ne lui dirait pas, surtout pas maintenant.

-« C'est elle qui le dit. » Précise Yuy d'un ton neutre. Et puis il ne pouvait pas dire à son homme que tous ceux qu'il avait contactés et en qui elle avait confiance, ne voulait pas annuler leurs vacances ou rentrer plutôt pour une bourde de Monsieur Noscanu. Etant donné qu'il était le plus haut gradé, il devait assumer sa fonction. « Duo, si j'avais pu, tu sais que… » Complète-t-il espérant trouver cette fois la façon de mieux faire passer le message à son amant.

-« N'empêche que c'est vache, dégueulasse. Ca fait deux ans que tu n'es pas là pour la fête des pères, et maintenant ça, nos vacances à l'eau. C'est l'autre tâche qui fait le pâté et c'est nous qui trinquons. » Peste Maxwell en venant se poster une nouvelle fois devant son compagnon toujours assis en tailleur sur le bord du lit.

-« Elle a promis de compenser. » Ajoute Yuy, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, ce n'était pas ce que voulait son homme.

-« On n'a pas besoin de sous. Moi, je ne sais pas déplacer mes congés. » Rappelle le natté avant de recommencer à déambuler dans la chambre quand il a fini de dire le fond de sa pensée. « Tu es parti, demain après-midi, et je suis de service, Purée. Combien de temps ? » Questionne-t-il pour se faire une idée de l'absence de son compagnon puisque de toute façon il partait quoi qu'il dise, son amant ne resterait pas et n'enverrait pas sa patronne sur les roses.

-« Je ne sais pas, tout dépend des négociations. »

Duo s'était enfin arrêter de marcher, il s'appuyait sur la porte, ferme les yeux et puis il murmure.

-« Tu ne risques rien au moins ? Il n'y a pas de danger ? »

C'était donc ça le vrai problème, Heero se lève de suite pour aller le rejoindre.

-« Non, Koibito, rien. Pas plus que les autres fois. » Rassure-t-il en passant sa main droite sur la joue de son amant.

-« Alors va, je t'attendrai à la maison comme une bonne épouse. » Soupire le natté, de toute façon autant ne pas gaspiller les derniers moments qu'ils avaient ensemble puisque les dés étaient jetés de toute façon.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une épouse, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi » Susurre le métis la voix devient roque de désir.

-« Tu ne le mérites pas ! » Gronde le natté le regard toujours en colère contre son amant.

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute. » Dit Heero d'une voix tendre en mettant sa tête sur le côté, un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres fines qu'il vient d'humidifier. Ce qui finit de convaincre Duo.

µµµ

Les au revoir se font à une heure de l'après-midi dans la salle à manger. Heero devant partir pour chercher Relena et son mari. Duo, lui doit prendre son service à 14 heures.

Trinita se blottit dans les bras de son otousan, pleurant sur son épaule, il y a eu tellement de tension ses derniers temps que c'est pénible pour l'enfant, même si elle est habituée au départ du métis, mais cette fois, il y a aussi l'annulation des vacances, ce n'est pas souvent que ses parents ne respectent pas des engagements.

Marka, après une accolade attend en retrait. A treize ans, c'est un adolescent sans problème, bien dans sa peau, ayant hérité le charme naturel de son daddy, les filles commencent à lui courir après, mais lui n'est pas encore intéressé, il préfère jouer avec ses amis.

-« Tu seras prudent ? » Demande pour l'énième fois Duo.

-« Vous avez donné, un sens à ma vie, je reviendrai. » Certifie le métis.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé ? » Insiste le châtain en mettant sa tête sur le côté, il y a également de l'anxiété dans sa voix.

-« Oui, Koibito, je le serai. » Affirme Heero en passant la main sur la joue du natté, ce dernier l'attrape et l'a porte à ses lèvres en se perdant dans les yeux cobalt. « Il faut que j'y aille, Koibito. On ira une autre fois au Japon. »

-« Tu sais bien que je m'en fous. » Lâche Maxwell ne se décidant pas à rendre la main à son compagnon.

-« C'est pour ça aussi que je t'aime. » Assure le métis en détachant un à un les doigts qui emprisonnent sa main.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant une semaine qu'Heero est parti, trois jours que Duo est en congé. Il est assis devant la T.V. pour regarder le journal qui explique comment évoluent les négociations dans l'affaire Noscanu comme elle fut appelée.

_-« Les tensions entre les colons et les terriens s'arrangent petit à petit, mais surtout entre les enfants éprouvettes et les enfants naturelles. »_ Dit le présentateur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Monsieur Noscanu, je n'ai pas bien compris Daddy ? » Demande Marka pendant une page publicitaire.

-« Il a dit dans une interview que les enfants éprouvettes n'étaient pas des vrais humains. Et qu'il n'y avait que les colons pour ne pas le savoir. » Répond Maxwell en regardant le poste pour savoir quand le programme reprend.

-« Mais c'est un con, ce n'est pas sa conception qui fait la valeur de l'être humain ! » S'indigne l'adolescent.

Duo lui sourit avant de lui mettre un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

_-« Grâce au garde du corps de Mme Relena Peacecraft-Noscanu, un attentat a été évité. » _Reprend le journaliste en suivant ce qu'il doit dire sur le prompteur.

Maxwell prend son portable et fait un sms.

_« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de risque »_

Il envoie alors que Relena apparaît à l'écran, pour faire une nouvelle fois des excuses en direct, promettre des aides ainsi que recommencer des négociations avec des associations qui se sont senties lésées.

-« Ojisan n'est pas loin. » Lâche Marka avant de rire quand l'air de « _je suis en vie_ » s'élève en dehors de la caméra.

Relena fait les gros yeux sur le côté droit avant de reprendre son discours. Pourtant le Gsm de Duo ne tarde pas à sonner, il le redresse pour lire le message qu'il vient de recevoir.

_« Je croyais aussi. On est plus proche du dénouement que ça en a l'air. Tu me manques. »_

-« Je lui réponds ? » Demande Duo à Marka.

-« Tu en as envie, en plus tu n'as pas pardonné à Relena. » Certifie l'adolescent un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-« C'est vrai. » Sourit le natté en commençant à rédiger sa réponse.

_« Tu me manques énormément, il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas été aussi longtemps absent. Le lit est froid »_

Avant de l'envoyer, Duo fait un clin d'œil à son fils.

_-« Et nous regrettons amèrement les propos qu'a tenu mon époux »_

L'air de « _Je suis en vie_ » s'élève encore. Relena a les épaules qui s'affaissent. Duo éclate de rire dans son salon, il a réussi à contrarier la jeune femme, son fils avait raison, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné de ne pas avoir pu profiter de son homme pendant les vacances, lui qui avait déjà si peu de moment disponible, il travaillait plus que les autres. L'ambassadrice se tait, laissant le temps à un journaliste de poser une question.

_-« Votre époux reconnaît-il son erreur ? »_

_-« Il reconnaît qu'il n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences en le disant et regrette amèrement. »_ Répond Relena, c'était la vérité, son époux regrettait tout le foin que ça faisait, mais il ne regrettait pas ses dires.

-« Dad » Dit Trinita en entrant dans le salon un livre à la main.

-« Oui Tibou ? » Interroge le natté sans quitter la télévision du regard.

La gamine avait cinq ans maintenant, elle était toujours aussi mignonne. Elle portait ses cheveux bruns mi-longs que soit Duo ou Heero nattaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Depuis peu elle avait changé sa façon d'appeler son père.

**_Flash-back_**

**Mars AC 213**

Heero est repassé par le home pour reprendre Trinita. Marka rentre de l'école directement, cette nouveauté n'avait pas été obtenue sans heurt. Heero l'avait obtenu pour l'enfant, il avait dû se bagarrer verbalement durant presque une semaine avant que son père accepte que l'adolescent puisse rentrer et rester à la maison seul ou avec un autre adulte que son Ojisan. C'était accordé depuis la rentrée après les vacances de Noël.

Trinita est partie jouer dans sa chambre. Marka finit ses devoirs et leçons dans sa chambre, Heero est dans son bureau.

-«Otousan ? » Questionne l'enfant après avoir frappé à la porte du bureau avant d'y entrer.

-«Oui, Trinita. »

-«Pourquoi Marka, il t'appelle Ojisan et moi Otousan ? » Demande-t-elle en tendant les bras pour qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux.

Le Japonais avait toujours su que ça arriverait un jour, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si vite. Duo, avait raison, tous ses noms ça ne faisait pas famille unie, mais lui était persuadé que l'amour était le plus important. Tant qu'ils s'aimeraient, ils passeraient à travers toutes les épreuves. Après avoir installé la fillette sur ses genoux, il commence ses explications.

-«Parce que même si Marka est ton frère. Daddy est le papa naturel de Marka, comme Wufei est le papa de Meiran et Maximilien. C'est son sang qui coule dans les veines de Marka. Tu comprends ce que je t'explique ?»

-«Et pourquoi, il l'appelle pas papa alors ?» Interroge Trinita, ce n'était pas logique, puisque Meiran et Maximilien disaient papa à tonton Chang.

Heero sourit devant l'intelligence de leur fille, elle réfléchissait toujours avant de parler, c'était certain. Sans faire compliqué, il lui explique toute l'histoire de Marka que celui-ci avait été élevé par sa maman, qu'il avait eu un papa qui était le mari de sa maman, qu'il avait seulement retrouvé son daddy après la mort des deux.

-«Comme Marka, l'a dit à ton âge, on n'a qu'un papa. Alors, il a cherché un autre nom pour l'appeler qui lui était propre. Il a dit Daddy. »

-«C'est pour ça qu'il a été fâché que je dise daddy à l'adoption ? » S'informe la gamine, c'était une scène qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, les portes qui claquent, ses parents qui disparaissent, elle qui passait de bras en bras alors qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir sécurisée.

Heero ouvre des grands yeux.

-«Tu te rappelles de ça ? »

-«Hn, hn. Il n'aime toujours pas des masses, c'est pour daddy qu'il me laisse dire. » Avoue la fillette en secouant la tête énergiquement.

-«Je sais. » Répond Yuy en déposant un baiser sur le front de la gamine.

Une semaine après cette discussion que Trinita avait eue avec Heero, elle écoutait un feuilleton à la TV. Quand un des personnages lâche le mot « Dad ».

-«Marka, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Dad ? » Demande la gamine en fronçant des sourcils.

-« C'est le diminutif de daddy. » Précise l'adolescent sans quitter le poste du regard.

-« Oh ! Merci Marka. » Elle était contente de cette réponse.

-«De rien Trinita.»

A partir de ce jour-là, elle avait introduit le Dad à la place du Daddy, ça allait à Duo qui avait été surpris la première fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé, mais devant l'air radieux de son fils, il avait accepté, il n'était plus à un nom différent, du moment que l'ambiance était bonne, le nom importait peu tout compte fait. Ses enfants étaient égaux sur papier voilà ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

**_Fin du flash-back_**

Trinita se tourne vers le poste de télévision puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'entière attention de son père.

-«Oh, on va voir Otousan à la TV.» Dit-elle en voyant Relena. Elle vient s'installer sur les genoux de Duo.

-«Non, jamais, mais il est là, tout près. » Affirme le natté en déplaçant un rien sa fille pour continuer à suivre son programme.

-«Il rentre quand ? » Interroge la fillette doucement, il lui manquait son Otousan, déjà qu'ils auraient dû être au Japon et non ici à la maison, alors sans lui c'était encore plus long, le temps passait moins vite.

-«On ne sait pas, ça ne dépend pas de lui. » Répond le châtain quand une page de publicité apparaît.

-«C'est quoi ça ? » Demande Trinita en lui montrant un livre qu'elle avait en main. Puisqu'elle savait qu'elle aurait une réponse précise maintenant que le programme n'intéressait plus son père.

-«C'est un feu d'artifice, Tibou. » Répond Duo après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au livre.

-«J'en ai jamais vu. » Bougonne la fillette comme chaque fois qu'elle est déçue. Elle descend des genoux de son père en faisant une grosse lèvre.

-«C'est normal, dans l'espace, on ne sait pas en faire. Sur terre, ils en tirent pour les grandes occasions. Nouvel an, fête nationale. » Explique Maxwell, toujours un œil rivé sur la poste de télévision pour savoir quand son émission reprend.

-«Tu en as déjà vu Daddy ? » Demande Marka après avoir regardé l'image qu'avait montré sa sœur.

-«Oui, c'est encore plus beau que dans le livre. » Sourit le natté.

-«Dad, je veux en voir. » Exige Trinita qui se retient de taper du pied sur le sol.

-«Pardon ! » Lâche Duo, son regard se fait directement plus dure, la politesse et le respect étaient une part importante de son éducation, des choses à respecter pour les jeunes au home. Il ne tolèrerait pas ça dans sa famille.

-«Dad, j'aimerai en voir un, un jour. » Reprend Trinita docilement.

-«J'aime mieux ça.» Admet le natté en se levant pour couper la TV puisque c'était un autre sujet qui commençait.

µµµ

Quand les enfants sont aux lits, Maxwell se rend dans le bureau d'Heero afin de faire quelques recherches. C'est bien ce qu'il se rappelait, au mois de juillet, il y avait des fêtes nationales sur Terre.

On était le 18 juillet. Dans trois jours, en se rendant en Belgique, il pourrait leur montrer en vrai feu d'artifice.

Pour leur faire cette surprise, il doit effectuer une petite réservation via le net. Il pourra prévenir les enfants dès demain matin.

Pour l'heure, il était impatient de savoir si Heero lui avait répondu à son mail d'hier soir. Et le prévenir de ce qu'il allait faire, lui donner l'adresse de son hôtel, on ne sait jamais qu'il puisse se libérer plus tôt.

Duo a un sourire radieux, en ouvrant la boite mail. Il s'agrandit encore plus en voyant qu'Heero avait continué le petit jeu de savoir ce qu'il ferait à l'autre quand il se retrouverait. Le natté commençait à avoir chaud en lisant les souhaits de son amant.

_«Je m'installerais sur toi, en te faisant glisser en moi, avant de reprendre possession de ta bouche, mes mains courront sur ta nuque, pinceront tes mamelons, avant que je ne demande à tes mains de me faire monter et descendre le long de toi. »_

Dire que tout était parti parce que lui avait écrit qu'il se languissait de ses lèvres fines, de pouvoir les mordiller, les sucer et les lécher, que chaque jour qui passait, elles lui manquaient de plus en plus.

Maxwell espérait que son homme serait rapidement là maintenant, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir d'écrire ça en premier, car leur jeu c'était comme un duel. Le premier qui ne ferait pas pire que l'autre aurait perdu, perdu quoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais perdu et aucun des deux n'aimait s'incliner.

Sur le dessus du mail, il note toutes les informations nécessaires pour que Heero puisse les rejoindre et il se lance dans l'escalade, il aura besoin d'une douche froide après, déjà rien qu'en relisant ce qu'avait écrit son compagnon il était au garde à vous, seulement son soldat n'était pas là pour le mettre au repos.

_«Je te ferai monter de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus haut, et te faire redescendre de plus en plus loin. Avant de te coucher sur le lit et pouvoir rentrer plus profondément en toi, avant de prendre ta virilité en main et de te procurer plus de plaisir, pendant qu'avec ma langue, je décrirai des petits cercles sur ta poitrine. »_

_-_«Envoie et douche froide.» Lâche le natté en s'exécutant, dans la foulée, il coupe l'ordinateur.

µµµ

Au matin, les enfants sont ravis par la surprise. Si Duo avait écouté Trinita, elle aurait pris toute sa garde-robe. Le vol est prévu pour l'après-midi. Wufei a proposé de les conduire.

Un sac pour chacun avec leurs affaires personnelles, ils ne partaient que pour cinq jours, pas besoin de s'encombrer non plus. Marka voulait profiter de son voyage sur Terre pour visiter un parc d'attraction dont il avait entendu parler à l'école. Mini-Europe reconstruit à chaque destruction. Un des seuls vestiges de tous les monuments qui avaient marqué la gloire de la Terre avant l'ère AC.

C'est ce qu'ils firent en arrivant à Bruxelles après avoir déposé les valises dans la suite qu'avait réservé le natté. Ils visitent et découvrent une petite tour Eifel, le carillon de Big Ben, le palais des Doges, l'acropole au total ils regardent trois cents maquettes.

Le lendemain, ils visitèrent dans la matinée l'Atonium, ils montent jusqu'au somment afin de voir la ville en contre bas. En début d'après-midi, Duo fait faire une sieste à Trinita qu'elle puisse profiter du spectacle nocturne qu'elle avait souhaité voir.

Marka avait demandé l'autorisation de se rendre à la piscine tropicale juste au pied de l'Atonium, en face de leur hôtel et l'avait obtenu sans trop de difficulté.

Maxwell avait un autre problème qui le tracassait qu'il voulait essayer de résoudre pendant que la gamine dormirait. Depuis deux jours, il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Heero. Il n'avait pas eu de réponses depuis son mail de départ pour la Belgique, ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux, il avait essayé de l'appeler sur son gsm, mais il était tombé directement sur la boite vocale. Il essayait de cacher son inquiétude pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir des enfants.

Après avoir soupé au restaurant de l'hôtel, commence la longue attente du feu d'artifice. Malgré une ballade nocturne sur le Boulevard du Centenaire, Trinita n'attendait plus que de voir le ciel s'embraser. Le premier coup de somation fait, Duo et les enfants s'installent dans le parc Osseghem comme il l'avait promis aux enfants, ils sont assis dos à l'Atonium.

Quand la première fusée s'envole, elle explose dans le ciel pour l'éclairer d'une pluie d'argent. La deuxième monte très haut avant d'éclater en corolle verte, la suivante c'est une corolle rouge, puis une bleue. Trinita assise sur les jambes de Duo qui est en position du lotus, les mains dans le dos, s'émerveille des feux de toutes les couleurs, qui ressemblent soit à une fleur, une fusée, un parapluie. Elle ne se lasse pas du ciel éclairé de milles feux et de couleurs.

-«C'est beau Dad, c'est magnifique, merci ! » Dit la gamine après le bouquet final où elle ne savait plus où donner des yeux pour tout voir.

-«J'en avais déjà vu un daddy ?» Interroge Marka, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de spectacle avant mais c'était tellement flou.

-«Pas avec moi, Marka, peut-être avec ta mère ou ton papa. Argh, qu'est-ce que ça me fait bizarre de dire ça! » Lâche Maxwell en secouant la tête de dépit.

Marka éclate de rire, devant la tête du natté, qui prend la petite fille de ses genoux pour la mettre debout.

-«On rentre. » Précise Maxwell en voulant se mettre également debout.

Trinita se fige, puis cavale dans la foule, Duo n'a pas le temps de démarrer derrière elle, qu'il ne la voit plus. Il a beau chercher du regard son petit tee-shirt blanc ainsi que sa jupe beige, il ne la voit pas.

-«Là, Daddy, là ! » Dit Marka en tirant sur la main de son père, alors qu'il est debout à côté de lui à chercher sa petite sœur du regard également.

C'est Maxwell qui se fige, son regard sur l'homme qui lui ramène sa fille. Marka prend sa sœur dans ses bras et part vers l'hôtel. Les yeux indigos n'arrivent pas à se détacher des yeux cobalts.

-«Je t'ai manqué ? » Interroge Yuy un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

-«Pourquoi ? » Lâche Maxwell, ne trouvant rien d'autres à dire.

-«Problème sur ta boite mail, tout me revenait. » Répond le brun en se noyant dans les yeux de son amant.

-«J'ai un Gsm. » S'indigne le natté.

-«Moi plus, il est tombé dans la baignoire et tout était en mémoire sur le gsm et non la carte, alors ? » Questionne à nouveau le métis pour savoir si c'est seulement son corps qui a manqué à son homme.

-«Je devenais fou sans toi. » Avoue le châtain en s'avançant vers son compagnon.

-«Viens. » Dit Heero en lui prenant la main. « Mes affaires sont déjà à l'hôtel, j'attends que tu mettes tes mails en pratique. Pas le dernier, j'ai une autre idée pour le bouquet final. » Avoue-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, ils sont accueilli par l'adolescent.

-«Elle est au lit, j'y vais aussi. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Ojisan.» Dit Marka qui les attendait dans le salon de la suite que louait Duo.

-«Moi, aussi Marka. » Assure le métis

L'adolescent avait à peine fermé la porte de sa chambre, qu'Heero tire le natté à lui, passe sa main derrière la nuque de son amant et susurre.

-«Comme ça mes lèvres, c'est la première chose qui t'a manqué ? »

Pour toute réponse Duo passe sa langue lentement dessus, avant de les mordiller à tour de rôle, et de prendre la lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et de la sucer, avant de repartir à l'attaque de la lèvre inférieure, pour la faire céder et en passer le passage. Heero n'arrête pas de fourrager dans les cheveux de Duo qu'il avait dénatté, cherchant à lui faire accélérer le mouvement. Duo finit par s'arrêter.

-«On ne va pas rester dans le salon pour faire la suite des mails.» Dit d'une voix roque de désir Maxwell.

-«Tu ne vas pas les faire un à un Koibito, je ne tiendrais jamais. » Assure Yuy la voix haletante.

-«Non, moi non plus. Viens, my Lover.» Avoue Maxwell en le tirant vers la chambre.

Ils se sont déshabillé en se regardant dans les yeux, une fois fini, Heero l'amène vers le lit.

-«Assieds-toi, je viens. » Dit le brun en caressant la joue de son homme.

-«Reste. » Répond le natté en le tirant à lui et l'installant d'autorité sur ses genoux. «Tout est fini ? Tu ne dois plus repartir ? » Interroge-t-il pour être sûr de ne pas être déçu demain matin. En attendant la réponse il caresse le dos du brun, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-«Non, je suis en vacances, je lui ai dis que la prochaine fois, je démissionne plutôt que de te laisser en plan. » Assure le métis.

Puisque son homme était rassuré et moins contracté dans ses bras, Yuy rend l'approche que Duo avait commencée il n'y a pas longtemps, il lui mordille la lèvre inférieure, avant de passer sa langue sur la lèvre légèrement meurtrie, de demander l'entrée en caressant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Les mains d'Heero courent sur la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses de son amant. Souriant dans leur baiser en sentant Duo se durcir encore plus sous ses gestes tendres, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas mieux.

Pris dans ses sensations, le brun pose ses mains sur la poitrine de Maxwell, pour le faire basculer en arrière.

-«Non, non, dit Duo, ce n'était pas comme ça dans les mails. »

Voulant reprendre le contrôle de la situation, L'Américain soulève légèrement le Japonais, pour qu'il puisse replier ses jambes sous lui. Il introduit doucement deux doigts en Heero pour le préparer.

-«Je sais, on va plus vite que prévu. » Susurre le natté dans l'oreille de son homme lui déclenchant des milliers de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, il se soulève un rien pour laisse plus de champs d'action à son amant.

-«Ce n'est pas grave, je n'en peux plus de toi ! » Grommelle le brun en s'installant au-dessus de la virilité de son compagnon et en se laissant glisser sur lui, arrachant un cri aux deux.

L'Américain remet sa main sur la nuque du Japonais pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le temps que leur ardeur se calme un peu, Heero sent qu'il va exploser s'il ne se retient pas. Et il ne pourra pas faire ce qu'il rêve de faire à son homme depuis qu'il a pris une navette pour retrouver son amant.

-«Koibito.» Murmure Yuy pour lui donner le signal qu'il est plus calme

Les mains de Duo glissent sur le dos de Heero jusqu'en dessous des ses aisselles, avec un dernier baiser dans le cou. Les mouvements de va et vient se font de plus en plus rapide, pendant que les mains de Yuy caressent la poitrine du natté, triture les mamelons, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort des deux amants. Duo veut prendre la virilité d'Heero en main pour l'aider à monter plus vite dans le plaisir.

-«Non, j'ai d'autres projets, Haaaa, pour toi. » Bredouille le métis.

Duo attrape Heero aux fesses, le soulève, le descend une fois de plus et puis il se redresse avec le Japonais sur lui, le couche sur le lit, et s'enfonce de plus en plus en lui, touchant la prostate à chaque fois lui arrachant encore plus de gémissements, Duo ne sait plus se retenir et finit par jouir en lui. Heero lui sourit, il est couvert de sueur, mais ses yeux brillent de malice. Duo n'a pas le temps de se reposer vraiment que le Japonais le couche sur le dos, lui met une jambe sur son épaule, et se positionne bien au-dessus du rectum de Duo. Il commence à s'introduire petit à petit, le natté attrape les couvertures sous la douleur. Heero se retire pour introduire lentement deux doigts et faire de mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir le passage. Heero se repositionne, Duo met ses deux mains sur les fesses de Yuy et le fait entrer en lui en une fois, Maxwell hurle.

-«Duo, Mon dieu, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » S'alarme le brun en passant une main sur la joue de son homme qui a encore les traits crispés par la souffrance.

-«Je t'aime, bouge, fais disparaître la douleur. » Halète le natté en se mordant la lèvre pour essayer de déplacer le mal.

Heero s'exécute d'abord lentement, en lui caressant la nuque, avant de l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Rapidement le plaisir arrive et chasse la souffrance. Le Japonais se retient pour pouvoir augmenter les sensations et le plaisir de son amant, touchant la prostate presque à chaque fois, la virilité du natté reprend vie, le moment qu'attendait Yuy pour se laisser aller à son plaisir. Prenant en main le sexe de Duo, Heero ne pense plus qu'à satisfaire son amant, augmentant ses va et vient sur son compagnon et en lui, pour se libérer presque simultanément. Heero se laisse retomber épuisé sur Maxwell. Sa respiration saccadée donne des frissons à la peau moite de l'Américain. Yuy veut se retirer, mais Maxwell lui met la main sur les fesses.

-«Reste. » Sollicite-t-il.

-«Duo ! » Il interroge du regard son homme sachant qu'il n'aime pas cette sensation d'avoir quelqu'un en lui, qui lui rappelle tellement de mauvais souvenir.

-«Reste pour toutes les fois où je me refuse à toi. » Murmure le natté les yeux brillant d'amour.

-«Je t'aime. » Chuchote le brun dans l'oreille de son homme en lui caressant le torse qu'il ne couvre pas.

-«Moi, aussi. »

Heero l'embrasse dans le cou, laisse ses mains courir sur le torse du natté, avant de se retirer. Duo grogne un peu, mais encore plus quand le Japonais sort du lit. Il revient rapidement avec un essuie et un gant de toilette pour le laver.

-« Tu es vraiment un amour. Tu as vu le feu d'artifice ? » Questionne le châtain en enlevant les traces de leur passion.

-«Oui dans tes yeux. » Certifie le métis en venant se coucher près de son compagnon.

OWARI


End file.
